<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by JLaLa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501954">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa'>JLaLa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, everlark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student Peeta Mellark finds something completely unexpected in the supply cupboard-a girl. Modern AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne (Past), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story was originally posted on Tumblr from the following prompt: <em>I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear…” Effie, my teacher for illustration, rushes about, her gaze worried. Students are starting to file in, setting up their boards on their drawing benches and arranging their media (charcoal, pencils, brushes, etc). However, her eyes remain on the door as she watches and waits. “Where could that girl be?”</p>
<p>I join her side. “Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes! Everything is fine, Peeta.” Effie gives me a tense smile. “Just expecting someone. Why don’t you set up your board?”</p>
<p>I pat her shoulder before going to my own bench. My drawing board is already perched, along with my newspaper sheets. I grab my brushes in my art box before realizing that I’m missing something…my ink. I’ve been experimenting with it as it’s better to manipulate lines with.</p>
<p>I know that Effie keeps spares in the back cupboards, so I head over as the class continues to gather.</p>
<p>Opening the cupboard, I almost jump in shock seeing what’s in front of me—a girl.</p>
<p>Her smoky almond eyes stare up at me, her rose-colored lips formed into a perfect O and I feel myself…react to her. She’s wearing a white robe and I turn to where Effie is looking at the door anxiously.</p>
<p>I think I found our model.</p>
<p>“Shh…I’m hiding!” she hisses at me.</p>
<p>“I can see that,” I reply quietly. “So, you’re supposed to be up on the platform?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know why I agreed to this,” she tells me, twisting a tendril of raven black hair around her finger. “My dormmate, Johanna, dared me. She said it would help me make friends…loosen up and whatnot.”</p>
<p>I smirk. “Yeah, standing around naked will make you super popular.” I look around to make sure no one sees me talking to the girl in the cupboard. “You don’t even look old enough to be in college.”</p>
<p>She’s a tiny thing; maybe about five feet. However, I do catch a glimpse of plush cleavage and lean legs under her robe. Immediately, I feel guilty for ogling her.</p>
<p>“I’m nineteen, thank you very much,” she huffs. “Are you going to tell on me?”</p>
<p><em>Nineteen</em>—thank God.</p>
<p>Not too far from my twenty-two years and legal so I don’t immediately turn myself in for staring at her the way I am.</p>
<p>“No, I will not tell on you,” I whisper.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she replies, her mouth rising in a gorgeous smile. “I’m Katniss.”</p>
<p>I return with my own smile. “Peeta.”</p>
<p>“Well, Peeta, I owe you,” she says. “Also, you better get going…so what did you need?”</p>
<p>“Ink.” Katniss turns behind her and I barely catch a peek of a full bottom as she retrieves a bottle of ink. She hands it to me and winks. “I’ll talk to you after.”</p>
<p>She nods and I close the cupboard.</p>
<p>“Peeta!” Effie rushes over. “Our model has disappeared—”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” I tell her.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s change position,” Effie says as she walks around the class, looking at each student’s work. “Peeta, why don’t you—” She retrieves a long wooden stick against the wall before going to where I stand on the platform. “Stand toward the back and extend one leg back. You can use the stick for support.”</p>
<p>I do what she says easily. I failed to mention to Katniss that I did some modeling during my first and second year at Panem University. The pay was decent and since I was an art major, I got to know the staff directly.</p>
<p>“In this position, you can get a much cleaner line and see how distinct the muscles of the legs are,” Effie tells the class. “It will give your sketch a sense of motion.”</p>
<p>I look ahead and notice that the cupboard door is open…just slightly enough for someone to peek through.</p>
<p>And the thought that Katniss might be looking at me, naked as the day as I was born, on this platform suddenly has me hard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Think of something else…vomit…old socks…bugs…God—it’s hot under these lights…</em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, I haven’t gone full mast, but it’s enough to get a hum of approval from a few of the students.</p>
<p>“I think we’re done for today,” Effie announces and looks to me. “You can step down and get dressed.”</p>
<p>I nod, but not before seeing the cupboard door shut.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>“Thank you for stepping in,” Effie tells me as she packs up. “Would you mind closing up? Haymitch had a late class so we’re going to drive home together.”</p>
<p>I shake my head. “No problem. Tell him I said hello.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she says. “Thanks again!”</p>
<p>After throwing on her coat, I walk Effie to the door then make sure that it’s locked from the outside before stepping back in.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>I turn around and find Katniss standing before me.</p>
<p>I was right. She’s about five feet, maybe a little less, but beneath the white robe I see curves. In my mind, I’m already drawing out her smooth shoulders, rounded breasts, carved-in waist, and full hips.</p>
<p>She is a masterpiece come to life.</p>
<p>“Hi,” I finally say. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m just embarrassed,” she tells me. “I thought I could do this, but I can’t imagine just being out there on that platform with everyone’s eyes on me.” Her eyes meet mine. “Not like you did.”</p>
<p>“It becomes second nature after a while,” I reply. “I used to model during my freshmen and sophomore year.”</p>
<p>Katniss nods. “Good to know if I ever decide to try this again.”</p>
<p>“Well—” I cough nervously. “You do owe me a favor. And, I didn’t get a chance to sketch today.”</p>
<p>Walking over to my drawing bench, I sit down and look to her.</p>
<p>She approaches. “So, you’d like me to…model?”</p>
<p>“Only if you want,” I say quickly. “And, after we can have dinner.”</p>
<p>Katniss doesn’t reply.</p>
<p>Instead, she walks to the platform, steps up, and goes to its center.</p>
<p>“Dinner would be nice.”</p>
<p>Then, Katniss drops her robe.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Part One</strong>
</p>
<p>This is a complete story, but I’ll be posting within the next few days.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Till the next part,</p>
<p>JLaLa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part is definitely earning its MA rating. Also for some reason, Atlantic Starr’s Masterpiece is playing in my head.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I almost drop my brush at sight of her.</p>
<p>Rich olive skin fills my gaze as Katniss shifts nervously on her toes.</p>
<p>Her cheeks color at my stare. “I know…I’m not much.”</p>
<p>“No—” I give her an assuring smile. “You’re radiant.”</p>
<p>Sitting back down, I dip my brush into the ink bottle and begin to quickly draw out the lines and curves that are Katniss. Her heart-shaped face…long neck…the crescent dip of her waist…rounded breasts and rosebud nipples…wide hips…and that elegant V between her full thighs—I draw it all quickly, afraid that I’ll miss every motion…every moment of her.</p>
<p>“Am I doing this right?” she asks, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>I nod. “Come look.”</p>
<p>Excitedly, Katniss rushes off the platform, grabbing her robe and throwing it on before joining me. I stand from the bench so that she could get a full look at my sketch.</p>
<p>Katniss goes still at the sight, her silence stretching for minutes as I anxiously await her critique.</p>
<p>“Well?” I ask, trying to calm my nervousness.</p>
<p>“That can’t be me.” Katniss straddles the bench. “That looks like the woman I want to be—confident…strong…beautiful.” She turns to me, her eyes full of fire. “You are a very talented artist.”</p>
<p>I join her on the bench, sitting astride behind her. “Do you draw?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head, looking over her shoulder to meet my eyes.</p>
<p>“I was never an artist,” she informs me. “I’m planning to become a business major since I’m good with numbers. When you’re a big-time artist, I can be your accountant.”</p>
<p>Katniss will never be<em> just</em> my accountant.</p>
<p>“Anyone can draw, really,” I tell her. “It’s just about drawing what you see and not overthinking it.” I reach down into my art box and pull out a piece of charcoal. Tearing off the sketch of her and placing it aside, I hand her the charcoal. “Draw that lamp in the corner.”</p>
<p>“I…I can’t! I’ll just fuck it up!” she protests.</p>
<p>“You can’t fuck it up if you give zero fucks,” I retort.</p>
<p>“Alright…”</p>
<p>Katniss looks at the long lamp before starting to sketch it out. She stops occasionally, making sure that she’s positioned everything in the right spot, humming to herself before continuing.</p>
<p>Finally, she places the charcoal down and looks to me. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>I examine her work; it’s done well, but there is something missing.</p>
<p>“It’s good.” I scoot closer to her. “However, it looks very…basic.”</p>
<p>Katniss grimaces. “Ouch.”</p>
<p>“No—” I hand her the charcoal piece before placing my hand over hers. “There’s just some things that can add a little more life to this lamp. Like—” I guide her to a long line to the left, moving the charcoal down to thicken the line. “—this will create shadow, giving the viewer a sense of space or even mood. Now you know that it’s a dark corner this way.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Katniss leans back, her head resting against my chest. I bite back a groan, feeling her mold herself against me. “What else?”</p>
<p>“Shading.” I go to the lamp shade, filling it with color on the left side and making it fade out towards the right. “This gives it a sense of depth.”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Katniss says, looking over her shoulder to meet my eyes. “This makes it real and tangible—as if you could just reach in and turn it on…” She smiles softly. “Thank you for teaching me.”</p>
<p>It’s not lost on me that the tension in the room has risen; Katniss shifts and one side of her robe exposes a perfect shoulder, unblemished and silky. My hand reaches to that bit of skin, tracing my finger along that smooth line. I’m aching to press my mouth to it, just to see how she tastes.</p>
<p>“You can touch me—” she says softly. Her hands take mine as she places my palms to the tops of her thighs to guide me up her robe. “—if you want.”</p>
<p>“Oh God…” I groan into her sweet-smelling hair. “You know I want to.”</p>
<p>“Then, why don’t you?”</p>
<p>Her hands guide mine to her waist, where the tie to her robe is. She places my hands on the knot.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of my favor,” I insist. “Because I like you, Katniss. You make me laugh and you have those eyes…the kind that I can see every thought in…and it just makes me want to look at you until I catch every emotion…good or bad…”</p>
<p>“You’re not taking advantage if I offer,” Katniss tells me, her tone final. Reaching behind, her hand goes to the nape of my neck, moving up to weave her fingers through my hair.</p>
<p>Every nerve of my body stands on high alert as Katniss pulls my head down so she can press her mouth, just ever so deep, to mine—enough to flick the tip of her tongue to mine.</p>
<p>Something snaps in me and my hands rip at the knot of her robe, throwing the fabric apart and exposing that wide line of skin. Reaching to her breasts, I cup and caress them, thumbing…pinching her nipples and earning a delicious moan from her lips.</p>
<p>Katniss circles, moving over my lap before she kisses me again. She rides against my thigh, her arousal filling the room with her musk. I’m just about ready to unzip my pants and call it a night.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” she grits out as my mouth goes to her tits and I engulf her nipple into my mouth, flicking and biting. Katniss whines, her lips traveling up my neck and I almost give into a climax when her teeth graze my ear. “You’re going to make me come if you do that!”</p>
<p>“Then come.” My free hand reaches in-between her weeping thighs to find that thick nub of nerves under her mons. My thumb grazes her clit just as I plunge two fingers inside her. “Has anyone ever been in you?”</p>
<p>“No…you’re the first,” she gasps out in promise as she frantically rubs against me.</p>
<p>“Then, I’m privileged.” I circle her clit and begin to piston the fingers. “Would you allow it—”</p>
<p>“Yes!” she cries out as I feel her tightening around my fingers, and I clench to keep myself from exploding in my jeans. “Please…”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” I tell her, kissing her fully. “Not on a drawing bench, not for your first time…” I move my mouth along her skin, tasting sweet sweat. “You are amazing…”</p>
<p>Katniss pulls away, her arms wrapping around my neck.</p>
<p>“You didn’t…” Her gaze goes to where my prominent erection rests inside my dark wash jeans.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” I tell her. “I can’t take you to dinner looking like I messed my pants. Trust me—I was close though. You have no idea of the effect you have on me.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a girl,” she replies, her smile bright on me.</p>
<p>I reach, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re a masterpiece.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>We go to a nearby diner, walking distance from the campus.</p>
<p>I hold her hand, and she presses herself close to me. Katniss is dressed casually in a striped shirt, black leggings, and a green hunting jacket that was her father’s. She stomps on puddles in her knee-high boots and I laugh at her excitement as I lead her into the restaurant.</p>
<p>Katniss tells me that she’s from a district outside of Panem—a former coal-mining town—and has lived there her whole life. Her father died of lung cancer years ago and her mother is a nurse in the town hospital. She has a little sister who is fifteen and, from what I can tell, is the person she loves the most.</p>
<p>“And boyfriends?” I ask as I twist off the cap of my Coke bottle. “Anyone out there who’s going to kill me for doing what I did?”</p>
<p>“I seduced you,” Katniss states primly as she puts a Splenda into her iced tea. “At least that’s the story I’m telling my children one day.”</p>
<p>“Our children would never believe that,” I argue.</p>
<p>Oh shit—did I just say <em>our </em>children?</p>
<p>Despite my surprise at the retort, the image doesn’t sound bad.</p>
<p>Katniss snorts. “Anyway, there is this one guy. We’ve been friends for years and I think he believes that I’m doing all of this to prove myself before settling down with him.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Is it 1950 in your town?”</p>
<p>“Maybe in Gale’s mind,” she says. “Anyway, that’s about the farthest thing that I could ever want.”</p>
<p>Our waitress comes by, placing my burger and her chicken tenders on the table, followed by a basket of curly fries for us to share.</p>
<p>“And, you?” Katniss asks. “What about your family?”</p>
<p>“You know Mellark Bakery?” She nods. “Makes buns and bread?”</p>
<p>“Who doesn’t know them?” Katniss responds. “Is your Dad a manager there?”</p>
<p>“No—” I take a bite from my burger and then swallow quickly as I continue. “My family owns it.” I color at the admittance. “My last name is Mellark.”</p>
<p>“No shit!” Katniss bursts into a laugh. “Show me your ID.” I reach for my wallet and hand it to her. Opening it, she looks at the ID viewer, her eyes widening as she reads through my stats. “Oh wow—didn’t know I was eating with baker royalty!”</p>
<p>“You were doing more than that about an hour ago,” I tease. “Anyway, I don’t really like touting my last name.”</p>
<p>Katniss reaches over, placing her hand over mine. “You know I don’t like you for your family, right?”</p>
<p>“I know.” I press a kiss to the top of her hand. “You like me because I’m just as perverted as you are.”</p>
<p>“I am not a pervert!”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you peeping at me from that cupboard?” I question.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…you wanted a private modeling session,” she retorts.</p>
<p>I smirk. “You see? Perverts.”</p>
<p>Katniss joins me on my side of the booth, and I slip an arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I like you, Peeta.” She lays her head on my shoulder. “Probably more than I should.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>Outside the restaurant, we stand together, both hesitant to leave one another and knowing that we’ll eventually have to go.</p>
<p>“I’m this way,” Katniss says, pointing to her left.</p>
<p>I point to the right. “My place is that way.” Taking her hand, I pull her against me, wrapping my arms around her. “Kiss me goodbye.”</p>
<p>“No.” I feel my stomach drop in disappointment at her words.  “Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll see you on campus.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be dumb!” Katniss pulls away, her hand still in mine. She guides me away from the campus, giving me a winning smile. “Show me your place, Peeta.”</p>
<p>How can I refuse?</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Part Two</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really are bakery royalty.” Katniss steps into my apartment; her eyes going to its high ceiling, long windows, and brick walls. “Let me guess, your parents got you this apartment.”</p>
<p>I shake my head wryly. “My mother thought it was a waste of time for me to become an art major, but my dad gave me the down payment when I graduated high school. I pay for rent and utilities.”</p>
<p>“Besides being a former nude model, what do you do?” she asks.</p>
<p>“I’m a TA for Effie Trinket’s class, but that’s for free. On other days, I work at a mom-and-pop bakery nearby. The couple is a lot older, so they didn’t really think about my last name. It’s more that they need someone to lift the flour bags.”</p>
<p>Katniss practically hops into my living room, jumping onto my sofa. It’s a large sectional and she finds her place in its corner. I follow at a more leisurely pace, stopping in front of my coffee table.</p>
<p>“So…” She pats the spot next to her. “…care to join me?”</p>
<p>Instead of replying, I lift the top of my coffee table, and pull out a blanket. Going over to her, I unfold it and shake it out, letting it cover her completely.</p>
<p>Katniss lets out a peal of laughter as she peeks out from the blanket and I warm at the sound echoing into the room. It’s just me in the apartment a lot, so it’s nice to hear a voice other my own.</p>
<p>“You are the perfect man,” Katniss sighs as I sit next to her. She throws some of the blanket over me, wrapping us together snuggly. “This is a really nice blanket.”</p>
<p>“I have three more in there,” I tell her.</p>
<p>Her grey eyes go wide in excitement. “We should totally make a blanket fort.”</p>
<p>“You’re joking.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Katniss jumps from her seat, the blanket falling to the ground. “Help me move the coffee table.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>An hour later, we’re sitting under our blanket fort, watching <em>The Great British Baking Show</em>—my idea— wrapped in the comforter that Katniss tore off my mattress in her frenzy to build the blanket fort. She is beyond brilliant, finding string and bungee cords from drawers I’ve never looked into, to pull the blankets high above us. Every pillow in the house has been taken and used as walls.</p>
<p>Now I sit with Katniss. She’s wearing one of my pajama tops while I wear the matching bottom. We’ve seen each other naked, so we’ve obviously foregone the formalities.</p>
<p>I turn to look over at her, eyes on the screen, hair mussed from changing into the pajamas, and hands clasped in anticipation at Paul Hollywood’s judgement over each contestant’s bread loaves.</p>
<p>I have never seen anyone so lovely.</p>
<p>“Did you ever think about entering something like this?” she asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it would be very fair,” I say. “I’ve grown up around bakers.”</p>
<p>“But this is more about the artistry of baking,” Katniss responds. “In a bakery, you have recipes, but here, it comes from having a creative mind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve always thought that bakery was a lot about creativity and heart,” I reply with a grin. “Me and you—perfect match.”</p>
<p>Katniss turns to me, getting on her knees. Leaning forward, she kisses me as she slides into my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist, very aware that there is nothing but scraps of cloth between us. She hums into my mouth, an arm slinging around my neck as her tongue sweeps into mine.</p>
<p>She pulls away, chest heaving, and crawls towards the back of the blanket fort.</p>
<p>“Get over here.”</p>
<p>I crawl towards her and she lays back, reaching so our hips align. I hold myself up on my hands, afraid of crushing her.</p>
<p>Leaning down, I press my mouth to hers, pulling away to press kisses along her collarbone. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Peeta,” she says. “Aren’t I making myself completely obvious?” Her hand reaches to caress my cheek. “I want you…unless you’re completely turned off about deflowering virgins.”</p>
<p>She chuckles, but I see the worry in her gaze.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” I promise her. “But, we’re in a blanket fort—is that the story that you want to tell your friends…or your daughter one day when you give that awkward sex talk?”</p>
<p>“It’s you and that’s what matters.” Katniss smiles up at me, ebony hair haloed around her like an angel—a bold one, but an angel, nonetheless. “I feel braver with you…and free, not afraid to want…you.”</p>
<p>I watch as she unbuttons her top, one by one, exposing that sliver of skin as well as her periwinkle panties. She lifts her hips, brushing against me and I shiver, as she pushes her panties off her hips and down to her ankle. Pushing herself on her elbows, her mouth goes to mine, roughly kissing me until I can’t help but respond.</p>
<p>The kiss is messy and awkward, and I almost crush her as she pushes my bottoms off, but it’s completely us. Somehow, we end up side by side, legs intertwined, my hands in her hair and my lips just above her breasts. Her arms wrap around my neck, her head back and eyes closed in pleasure.</p>
<p>“I want you,” I whisper into her skin. “So badly.”</p>
<p>“Then have me,” she says into my ear, her teeth just biting the tip, and I groan. “As you can see, there’s nothing stopping us.”</p>
<p>“I have to get a condom—”</p>
<p>“I’m a virgin,” Katniss responds. “And, on birth control.” She looks to me anxiously. “And, you?”</p>
<p>“Last encounter was six months ago and with a condom,” I tell her. “And, I have a clean bill of health from a recent annual.”</p>
<p>“Wow, this got clinical fast,” she replies with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Sex comes with all kinds of issues,” I tell her. My hand reaches between us and my fingers brush against her labia, feeling coarse hair and arousal. “But I want you to be comfortable.”</p>
<p>Katniss shifts so my fingers are a little deeper inside and I begin to move them in and out slowly.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Katniss breathes out. “Please Peeta…” Her hand reaches to my cock, wrapping her small hand around as she begins to pump. “I need you.”</p>
<p>I grit my teeth as her hand moves faster around me before guiding my pelvis towards hers, moving my hand and fingers away and shifting so my tip is right at her entrance.</p>
<p>Katniss doesn’t wait, shifting up and plunging down without thought.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” I groan, feeling her wrap tightly around me…feeling her pulsing as she adjusts to my girth. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Just give me a second,” she rasps thickly. “I wasn’t prepared for the…discomfort.”</p>
<p>“Usually, it happens slowly.” I move on top of her, my elbows resting on both sides of her head. “Just give yourself a minute, sweetheart.” My own breaths are shallow because of the unbelievable pleasure of being encased in her. “We have all night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I want to finish the rest of the show,” she jokes.</p>
<p>I laugh. “That’s my girl.” Our eyes meet. “Do you think one day we might love one another?”</p>
<p>“Who says we don’t now?” she replies softly.</p>
<p>I lean down and kiss her gently. Katniss responds, just as tenderly, both of us not ready to say what is obviously too soon to feel. We stay this way, until I feel her hips begin to move and I respond in turn, hooking her thigh over my hip.</p>
<p>Katniss rips her mouth away. “Ohhh…fuck…”</p>
<p>“Feel better?” Katniss pulses around me as I begin to move a little quicker.</p>
<p>“Yes…faster!” She shouts. “I need more…”</p>
<p>I guide her arms above her head, my hand reaching to hold her wrists. Our pelvises crushed together, I begin to thrust faster…harder…and we’re at that moment when there’s really no going back—we have to finish.</p>
<p>“Oh God, Katniss, you look beautiful like this.” I pepper kisses along her skin, my free hand reaching to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples till their tips are scarlet. “All bared out…and just all mine.”</p>
<p>“Always,” she replies breathlessly. “All yours.”</p>
<p>It happens with a roar in my ears—I think it’s me—and I’m coming inside, thrusting hard to make sure that every bit of my cum is inside her, marking her.</p>
<p>I groan. “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>“No, baby…” Katniss is grinning, her hand moving my hair away from my face. “I loved it…and no girl comes the first time just through the sex.”</p>
<p>I move off her. “You’re coming.” My hand goes to her pussy, spreading her lips and feeling my cum spilling out. My fingers go to her clit and I move along it gently. “You deserve it.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine—ooh!” My lips go to her tits, twirling my tongue around one nipple before sucking it hungrily. “Keep doing that.”</p>
<p>“Now I know for next time,” I says as I switch breasts. “You like your tits being played with.”</p>
<p>“Y-Y-Yess…” Katniss is quivering, her hip twisting as I continue to finger her. “I love it…”</p>
<p>“You’re so sexy, Katniss,” I tell her. “I don’t know how I’ll be ever be able to make it through a day without being inside you at least once.”</p>
<p>“I would’ve fucked you in the classroom, you know,” she tells me, her cheeks flushed, and I feel her tightening around me. “This could’ve been our second time.”</p>
<p>“Well then, we’ll just have to make it happen,” I say. “And after, you’re going to let me draw you—”</p>
<p>Katniss arches sharply. “Peeta!” My fingers are sucked into her climax and I moved them slowly inside, trying to help her draw out as much pleasure as I can. “Holy moly…” She looks to me, a grin on her lovely face. “We’re totally doing that again.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>Except when I wake up, she’s gone.</p>
<p>And then, I get <em>the </em>call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is short, but it had a lot of fill in it. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seven Years Later…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Mellark? Your next appointment is here.”</p>
<p>I turn from my window to find my assistant Delly at the doorway.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize that I had something booked.” Waking my computer, I glance at the calendar on my screen, finding no entries for the 3:00pm time slot. “I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Kendrick said that he messaged you,” Delly replies, her face flushing in panic. “Let me get him on the phone—”</p>
<p>“No, Clove has been having contractions since yesterday.” Grabbing my phone in my jacket pocket, I scroll through my unopened texts before finding Cato’s frantic message at 5:00am—'<em>Clove’s water broke, and we’re on our way to the hospital!’</em>. “I did tell him to forward all of his appointments to me. Go ahead and send them in.”</p>
<p>“It’s just one person,” Delly informs me. “I’ll send her in.”</p>
<p>I nod before looking around my desk to see if there is any information that Cato may have left during our last one-on-one. My right-hand man had been frantic for the last few weeks so we went over what I would be covering while Cato was on paternity leave. Neither of us realized Cato would end up leaving so soon.</p>
<p>There is a knock on his door and Delly opens it, widening it for the woman to enter.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Hawthorne, sir.”</p>
<p>Distractedly, I wave in her direction, eyes still roaming over the stack of papers. “Sorry, just trying to find some of the paperwork for this meeting—”</p>
<p>“Peeta.”</p>
<p>Her voice sends a shock of electricity rushing up my spine.</p>
<p>Looking up, I find myself staring into the grey eyes that have haunted my dreams for years.</p>
<p>“Katniss,” I manage to breathe out.</p>
<p>She smiles tremulously and that one action makes my chest ache.</p>
<p>Her smile is still the same.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Hawthorne, would you like something to drink?” Delly offers.</p>
<p><em>Mrs.</em> Fuck, she’s married.</p>
<p>“No, I’m alright,” Katniss responds, her cheeks flushed, her gaze still on me. “My associate booked this account but injured herself on vacation two weeks ago. I didn’t realize that I would be speaking to you—”</p>
<p>“Cato, my finance guy, is on paternity leave. His wife went into labor this morning,” I respond. “Have a seat.” My eyes go to Delly, who watches our exchange curiously. “Thanks Delly. Why don’t you take your lunch?”</p>
<p>“Sure boss.”</p>
<p>Delly heads toward the door then closes it behind her, leaving me and Katniss alone.</p>
<p>Katniss put her hands on her lap anxiously. “Well, this is weird.”</p>
<p>I laugh feeling the tenseness in my body dissipate. “It’s been awhile.”</p>
<p>“Since you took my virginity and then disappeared?” she replies bluntly, though there is no anger laced between her words.</p>
<p>My mouth rises at the boldness of her statement. “You haven’t changed.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Katniss cupped her breasts, her own lips growing into a grin. “These are much bigger than the last time you saw them.” She sits back in her chair, looking around. “This is a far cry from where I thought you’d be.”</p>
<p>“And, where was that?”</p>
<p>“An art studio in New York maybe,” she replies. “Or, maybe in Paris or Florence. I never saw you running Mellark Bakery.”</p>
<p>“Things change,” I reply simply.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>The pain comes rushing back and I grip my arm rests, waiting for the surge of sadness to ebb.</p>
<p>“Like my father dying of a heart attack. I have no siblings and my mother was distraught…so there was no one but me.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Katniss says, her grey eyes filled with empathy. “I’m sure you’re still getting your bearings and all.”</p>
<p>“It’s been years,” I assure her. “But I can still remember the moment I got the call about him…can still feel that pain…but it’s lessened after all this time.”</p>
<p>“And, how long has it been?”</p>
<p>I meet her eyes squarely. “About seven years.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Katniss nods in comprehension. “That’s why I never heard from you.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to call, but everyone was scrambling trying to figure out who was going to take the reins,” I start to explain. “It all happened so fast. By the time I found time to breathe, you came walking into that door.”</p>
<p>“And I went and just messed it all up,” she replies wryly. “I’m not here to turn your world around. I’m just here to look over your financials.”</p>
<p>“Let’s worry about financials later. I want to know what’s been happening in your life since fate went and fucked it all up for us.”</p>
<p>I sit back and take my first real look at her. She hasn’t changed much. Her hair is a little shorter, resting just below her shoulders instead of against her chest. Her figure has matured; her breasts look even more magnificent from what I can see beneath her suit jacket.</p>
<p>However, the fire in her eyes is still the same and her smile still makes my world feel a little brighter.</p>
<p>“What exactly did you want to know?” Katniss counters.</p>
<p>The question comes out lightning fast. “How long have you been married?”</p>
<p>“Would’ve been five years.” Katniss raises her left hand; there is no ring on her finger. “Divorced for two years. I started my firm using my married name, so all my clientele still know me as Katniss Hawthorne. I’ll be renewing my business license under my maiden name in two months.” She sighs. “That’s what happens when you settle and marry right after college.”</p>
<p>“Did you actually marry that guy?” I search my memories for the name. “Gale?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…not a very smart move,” she says. “We were never suited. I wanted the career. He wanted the family. He couldn’t understand why I needed to have both. It all worked out in the end; Gale has already married someone else who wants to have a whole gaggle of children. We share custody of Gabby—”</p>
<p>“You have a daughter?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She’s four,” Katniss says with a grin. “And, she’s just as tiny as me.”</p>
<p>Looking at her fills me with tender nostalgia—what could have been.</p>
<p>“God, Katniss…I wish…I wish that things turned out differently.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” she replies, and I feel myself falter. “We got to grow up and turn into the people we were destined to be. You were destined to become a bakery king and I was destined to be Gabriela Hawthorne’s mother.”</p>
<p>I smile at her words. “And, I bet you love every moment of it.”</p>
<p>Katniss grins “I do.”</p>
<p>“May I take you out to dinner?” I find myself asking suddenly. “We can talk about the financials and maybe more about our lives.”</p>
<p>“Or, you can come to my house instead,” Katniss says. “Gabby is with Gale and his wife Madge for the weekend. And, we don’t have to talk about financials…we can just talk about us.” She stands, rounding the desk so she’s in front of me. “And, you owe me—“</p>
<p>I have never appreciated a pencil skirt until this very moment as Katniss perches herself on my desk and crosses her legs. The motion pulls up her hem, revealing a bit of garter and lace to my wandering eyes.</p>
<p>“What do I owe you?” I dare ask.</p>
<p>“A second time.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>Not sure what to bring, I settle for wine.</p>
<p>Katniss lives in a small cul-de-sac outside of the city. Her house is the <em>Leave It to Beaver</em> house, right down to the white picket fence. I park my humble Honda in the driveway like she instructed in her text and nervously hope that I don’t look too much like a douche in this surprisingly fitted sweater and jeans.</p>
<p>I live in suits now; on the weekends, I visit my mother and she always insists that I wear slacks and button downs. When I think about it, there’s not much for me to talk about. My life consists of monotonous meetings and perfunctory family dinners.</p>
<p>“Are you coming in?”</p>
<p>I look up to find Katniss standing at her open door.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just standing here getting nervous.” I walk over and she beams, looking as beautiful as ever in a pair of leggings and a sweater that hangs off to one side, baring her shoulder. “I brought wine to make this all less awkward.”</p>
<p>Katniss takes the wine in one hand, then takes my hand to lead me inside.</p>
<p>“We’ve seen each other naked,” she replies as we walk into her entryway. “After that, I don’t think awkward is possible for us.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>I look around her entryway, taking in her calm blue walls and the scattered toys on her hardwood floors. Katniss tugs my hand, bringing me into her living room. A large sectional—like my old one—rests in the middle; everything in the house looks lived in and loved.</p>
<p>Katniss and Gabby have made this house a home.</p>
<p>“This place is great,” I tell her as she gestures for me to sit. I look at the coffee table; a drawing of a flower with <em>Gabby</em> written in its corner, laying atop. “She’s an artist.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea where she got that from,” Katniss says as she sits next to me. “Neither Gale nor I are artistic.”</p>
<p>“You mean my <em>one</em> art lesson had no impact?” I meet her eyes in mock aghast. “I’m hurt.”</p>
<p>“I learned other things.” She shifts, sitting on her feet. “Tell me everything that happened since we separated.”</p>
<p>I rest back against the cushions—this is a damn comfy couch. “Where should I start?”</p>
<p>“I had a class that I woke up late for and had to rush out,” Katniss recalled. “I meant to catch up with you at Miss Trinket’s class, but then you weren’t there that day…and the day after that—”</p>
<p>“I woke up and you were gone…then my phone rang…”</p>
<p>I told her about my mother being in tears as she told me that my Dad had collapsed during a meeting; before that moment I never heard anything but sternness in her voice.</p>
<p>By the time the ambulance had arrived—and after many minutes of CPR done by Beetee, my father’s partner and friend—he was already gone.</p>
<p>I remember the feeling of floating and nothing on my mind but getting home. I couldn’t believe it; I booked a flight without hesitation with the singular thought that I just needed to see my father.</p>
<p>And, when I saw him in the hospital room where they kept him, it became real.</p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine.” Katniss looks to me, her large grey eyes wet. “I feel like a real jerk now for thinking that you loved me and left me.”</p>
<p>“I should have called or written,” I tell her. “But I was being pulled in different directions. There were board members trying to bring a new CEO into the company. Mellark Bakery was my father’s company, everything that he had worked for—and I knew that I couldn’t let just anyone take over, unless it was me.” I cough, clearing that tightness in my throat. “Tell me what happened after—besides you burning a Peeta effigy.”</p>
<p>“I made it out of shitty donuts, by the way,” Katniss retorts. “You were gone, and I did what I could to make sense of it all. We weren’t tied together and unless I was living in some romance movie, I wasn’t going to end up with the boy who took my virginity.” She smiles sadly. “I learned long before that love, that real kind, doesn’t last forever.”</p>
<p>“So, you settled for Gale?” I question.</p>
<p>“He was there,” she simply says. “And, I needed someone who would stay.”</p>
<p>“Was the wedding nice?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I wore my mother’s dress.” Katniss stares out into space as we drift closer together. “I thought maybe all that joy she had on her wedding day might rub off on me.” She shakes her head. “That did not happen. Gabby was kind of a last-ditch attempt on making it work. But I fell head over heels for her from the moment they put her on my chest.”</p>
<p>“Do you want more kids?” I ask curiously.</p>
<p>“Are you offering?” she retorts.</p>
<p>I almost say yes.</p>
<p>Instead, I just hum something completely unintelligible.</p>
<p>Katniss laughs. “It feels like we were never apart. I feel comfortable around you.”</p>
<p>“I feel tongue-tied,” I admit. My hand reaches to cup her cheek. “Like we’re back under that blanket fort.”</p>
<p>She sighs. “I was bolder then.”</p>
<p>“Come here.” I hold my hand out and Katniss looks confused for a moment before taking it. She slips easily into my lap and reaches her arms around my neck. I weave my arms around her waist, pressing a kiss just behind her ear and she sinks into me. “I’m bolder now.”</p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>My mouth is on hers, tasting what I’ve dreamt of for years. She opens eagerly, her tongue brushing against mine, and that familiar hunger for Katniss bellows from my chest. It’s been my friend for all this time, lying in wait for release.</p>
<p>And, my heart…my heart that has been hers…comes back to life.</p>
<p>We pull apart, foreheads pressed together and chests heaving. But we’re happy, unable to stop from grinning.</p>
<p>I try to find the words. “Katniss…”</p>
<p>She presses my name into my lips. “Peeta…”</p>
<p>I open my eyes, lifting her chin.</p>
<p>“Marry me.”</p>
<p>Katniss’ mouth widens in a grin.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she answers. “However, you’ll need to get permission.”</p>
<p>“Of course, from your mother—”</p>
<p>“No.” Katniss lays her head against my chest. “From Gabby.”</p>
<p>I chuckle. “Why did I not realize that?”</p>
<p>“She’s going to love you,” Katniss assures me. “Probably more than I do.”</p>
<p>I grin. “You love me?”</p>
<p>Katniss lifts her head and shrugs. “Sure.”</p>
<p>I pat her so she can scoot off my lap before standing. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“I owe you that second time, don’t I?”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>The second time, we are in bed.</p>
<p>Katniss scrambles to take my sweater off, our lips still mashed together as we move into her bedroom. She’s already lost her leggings halfway up the stairs while my sneakers, just bought today, are now ditched in her upstairs hallway.</p>
<p>“Why is this so tight on you?” she gripes as our mouths move just slightly away from one another.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything but suits, so I bought the outfit today—” I reach over and pull off her sweater, leaving her in only her underwear. “—wow, you’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Katniss finally wrestles me out of my sweater, revealing a simple white tee shirt. “The salesperson must have hated you…”</p>
<p>“She said this was the style!” I pull the shirt over my head. “There.”</p>
<p>“I take that back.” Katniss looks me over before slowly going to her knees. “The saleswoman was totally into you.” She undoes the button on my jeans, her fingers gently pulling my zipper down. “You can see just about every perfect muscle on your body in this getup. Please tell me that she didn’t choose your underwear.”</p>
<p>I swallow harshly as Katniss tugs my jeans till they’re down to my ankles.</p>
<p>“No, I picked those myself.” I step out of them and help her to her feet. “On the bed, beautiful.”</p>
<p>Katniss smiles, stepping back until her bottom hit the mattress. She hops up, crawling towards the center before beckoning me.</p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p>I ready myself—but not before pulling off the boxer briefs that feel a little too tight now.</p>
<p>Katniss follows, making quick work of her bra and panties.</p>
<p>We meet at the center of her bed, taking a good look at one another.</p>
<p>Her breasts are fuller than before and her hips wider from childbirth, curving out gracefully. My hands go to her waist, reacquainting myself with her body before I find myself between her thighs.</p>
<p>My fingers brush over her drenched quim and her hips pitch forward. “Hello. Do you remember me?”</p>
<p>Katniss bites her lip. “Are you talking to my vagina?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” One finger moves into her easily, going in and out…in and out. “Just getting to know her again.”</p>
<p>“Know me again,” she responds, her hand going to my cock, as she moves over my folded legs to staddle my hips.</p>
<p>In one delicious motion, Katniss engulfs me inside her.</p>
<p>We moan at the reunion, her arms circling my neck as my hand goes to the small of her back to anchor her. My other hand travels her skin, fingers tracing over her shape, teasing her nipples before finding its way to the pearl hidden beneath her mons.</p>
<p>She gasps. “It’s like I’m home.”</p>
<p>“Welcome home, sweetheart,” I say before our lips once more.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>“Katniss?”</p>
<p>Her head rests on my sweaty chest. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Do you have any paper?”</p>
<p>Her head rises to meet my eyes. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just feeling inspired, I guess,” I tell her.</p>
<p>Getting up, Katniss disappears into the hallway and quickly returns with a large paper pad.</p>
<p>“It’s Gabby’s,” she explains, handing it to me, and slipping back into the sheet next to me. “I’m sure she won’t miss a few pieces of paper.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to have any charcoal or ink laying around, would you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Katniss replies with an amused smile. “Your one lesson didn’t make me a great lover of art—just the teacher.” She sits up, the blanket falling and revealing her bare breasts. “I have some markers and black lipstick from when I was a witch one Halloween.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the lipstick?”</p>
<p>She reaches over my lap, going to the drawer on my side of the bed and pulling out a tube.</p>
<p>“Voila.” Katniss hands it to me after uncapping it. “So, what are you drawing?”</p>
<p>“My favorite subject, of course.” I raise her chin, pressing a kiss to the point of it.</p>
<p>She lays down but turns to me, displaying all the beautiful lines of womanhood. I find my hand already drawing out those bold lines of her hips and waist, then the delicateness of her long limbs. My hands already know the shapes of her because I’ve explored her thoroughly and my heart brings her paper doppelganger to life.</p>
<p>If anyone saw this (though it would be a cold day in hell before I’d let that happen), they would know that this was drawn by someone clearly in love.</p>
<p>Katniss has brought art back into my life—and I love her even more for it.</p>
<p>I finish the first one and turn the pad to show her.</p>
<p>She puts a hand to her chest, her eyes on the sketch.</p>
<p>“My God Peeta, that talent just never left you. What the hell are you doing in a high-rise office?”</p>
<p>“Just waiting until we found each other, I guess.” I look at the picture, feeling pretty chuffed about it. My heart races from the excitement of holding a pad in my hands. “Thank you for bringing art back to me.”</p>
<p>“It was never gone.” Katniss pushes me onto my back before straddling me.</p>
<p>Sketch and lipstick tossed aside, my hands reach to her waist. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Rising to her knees, she takes me in her hand before plunging down in one core-shaking move.</p>
<p>“Just showing my appreciation for my favorite artist.”</p>
<p>Leaning down, she kisses me, drawing me into submission.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>In the morning light, Katniss is even more beautiful. She lays fast asleep in bed, her bare back exposed and I gently cover her with the comforter before pressing a kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I have to go run an errand,” I tell her. “I’ll pick up breakfast. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Pan…cocks?” she replies groggily, practically still in slumber.</p>
<p>I chuckle at her words, straightening onto my feet.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab us some pancakes before coming back. Call me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Okay, baby…” she mumbles. “…I love you.”</p>
<p>I’m at the doorway but stop at her words.</p>
<p>Fuck morning breath.</p>
<p>I give her a good morning kiss that immediately has her staring up at me, half in shock and half in hunger.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>When I pull back into her driveway, Katniss immediately opens the door and waves me over frantically.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Gabby is on her way home,” she tells me. “Something came up with Madge’s mom and they need to take a flight out to go see her. Gale said they would be here any minute now from his last text.” Katniss turns to me. “If you’re not ready for this, you can go—”</p>
<p>“Katniss Everdeen, I’ve been waiting seven years for you,” I tell her firmly. “I’m not waiting anymore.” I reach into my pocket and hand her the velvet box that I just retrieved from my safe. “My Dad left this to me in his will for the woman I would marry. It was my mother’s first engagement ring. The diamond is still good so we can have it set into a band of your choosing—”</p>
<p>“Peeta, stop talking and put it on my finger already!” she demands, practically bouncing on her toes.</p>
<p>With a trembling hand, I slip the ring onto her finger.</p>
<p>“Should I get down on my knees?”</p>
<p>“Later tonight,” she replies with a wink.</p>
<p>There’s a beep and a SUV pulls next to the sidewalk. A blonde woman and a tall dark-haired man step out of their respective doors before the man opens the back door—Madge and Gale, I’m assuming.</p>
<p>After a moment, the man places a dark-haired fairy onto the sidewalk. They hug, then she hugs Madge.</p>
<p>The couple waves at us, though Gale raises a brow at me, and my arm encircles Katniss’ waist just slightly tighter than it was.</p>
<p>Katniss giggles. “They’re going to have questions later.”</p>
<p>“Mommy!”</p>
<p>Gabby rushes up the lawn and Katniss sprints towards her before pulling her into her embrace.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” she tells Gabby as they walk hand in hand. “Did you have fun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Daddy cooks pizza all wrong!” Gabby says to her mother.</p>
<p>“Well, we can make up for it by having pizza tonight,” Katniss tells her.</p>
<p>“Yay!” Gabby raises her hands in triumph. She stops suddenly and turns to look at me. “Who is he?”</p>
<p>“This is Peeta Mellark,” Katniss explains. “A very good friend of mine.”</p>
<p>I kneel in front of Gabby; wide, inquisitive eyes and a heart-shaped face—just like her mother.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Gabby,” I say and hold my hand out to her.</p>
<p>She shakes my hand though her gaze is suspicious. “Are you a sleepover friend?”</p>
<p>“Gabriela Hawthorne, where did you hear that?”</p>
<p>Katniss’ sharp tone is surprisingly sexy to me.</p>
<p>“Katie from class told me that her mommy has a sleepover friend. He buys her lots of candy and takes her and her mommy to Disneyland.”</p>
<p>Shit, I’d buy Gabby Disneyland. I’m already half in love with her precocious nature and sweet smile.</p>
<p>I can only hope that any future children will be this witty.</p>
<p>“I’m a friend,” I simply tell her.</p>
<p>“Peeta is an artist,” Katniss supplies.</p>
<p>Gabby’s eyes widen. “Oh, wow!”</p>
<p>“I saw your picture on your coffee table,” I say. “It’s really good.”</p>
<p>The little girl preens. “I got a gold star for it!”</p>
<p>“I can see why.”</p>
<p>Gabby takes my hand “I have more upstairs!” She tugs me into the house and towards the stairs. “You come too Mommy, but don’t forget to bring sandwiches.”</p>
<p>Katniss laughs. “Of course.” She winks at me. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>‘<em>I love you!</em>’ I mouth to her as I’m pulled up the stairs.</p>
<p>‘<em>I love you, too!</em>’</p>
<p>Katniss waves me off, but not before the glint of her engagement ring catches my eye.</p>
<p>Now all I have to do is get Gabby’s permission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’m not making you wait for the epilogue—enjoy the final part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fifteen Years Later…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Dad! Gabby’s here!”</p>
<p>Pulling the roast out of the oven, I place it on the island counter before removing my oven mitts and rushing out to the entryway. Ethan and Katniss are already there, a basket of confetti, in our son’s grip.</p>
<p>Gabby has just returned from school, completing her first year, and has come back for winter break. Since she’s on the opposite coast, we’ve only been communicating through Skype or texts. We miss her, but Gabby is in the best art school in the country, having been scouted after an impressive sculpture collection created in high school.</p>
<p>Our daughter’s talent for art is admittedly not from Katniss nor Gale, but her love for creating it is definitely from me.</p>
<p>In those early days while I was still trying to get in both Katniss and Gabby’s good graces, that dark-haired cherub and I would spend days working on some art piece or painting.</p>
<p>When I got Gabby’s approval—it took three months—we created a portrait of our future to present to Katniss. In our portrait, I painted a large brick home with pillars and wide windows; an almost exact replica of the house we own now. Gabby drew our family including a little blue blur that she held—her little brother.</p>
<p>A few years later, Gabby got her brother—Ethan, named after my father.</p>
<p>Now thirteen, Ethan is gangly and sandy-haired, his eyes blue like mine but wide like Katniss’. He takes after her, with an ability to jungle numbers like nobody’s business.</p>
<p>My thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and Gabby steps in, bags in her hands and her mouth wide with happiness.</p>
<p>“Welcome home!”</p>
<p>Ethan showers the room with confetti before rushing over to his sister who embraces him.</p>
<p>“You’re so tall!” Gabby tells him, mussing his hair affectionately. “Vanessa is probably all over you!”</p>
<p>“Sis…quit it.” Ethan goes scarlet. “You know we’re just friends.”</p>
<p>Vanessa Odair is the girl across the street; she and Ethan have been friends for ages, but lately it seems that they’ve finally noticed one another.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease your brother, Gabs!” Katniss admonishes before engulfing Gabby in her embrace. “My baby…”</p>
<p>“Mommy—” Petite like her mother, she can still tuck her face into Katniss’ shoulder and I feel my heart swell at the sight. Gabby used to do that when she was little. “—missed you bunches. None of my friends understood anything about missing their moms.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re a rare one,” I tell her as they pull apart. “Welcome home, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“Dad!” Gabby rushes over to me and I pull her close. She still smells like paint and I remember even as a kid, she was scented with whatever media she was working with. “I’ve been experimenting with gouache.”</p>
<p>“I can tell,” I reply affectionately.</p>
<p>“My two artists,” Katniss says, a bright smile on her face.</p>
<p>I walk over, reaching an arm around her waist, and pull her close.</p>
<p>“My model,” I whisper against her cheek.</p>
<p>“Peeta…” My wife gazes up at me with that familiar look of longing.</p>
<p>Once in a while, I can still convince her to wear that little white robe—</p>
<p>“Blech.” Gabby and Ethan stand next to one another. “Are you guys always like this?”</p>
<p>“You won’t even believe what positions I’ve found them in whenever I get home from basketball practice,” Ethan tells his sister. “Can you even imagine bringing home your teammates and finding your parents making out on the couch?”</p>
<p>“Next time give us fair warning or just call us,” I retort. “We <em>might</em> answer.”</p>
<p>Then, I kiss my wife—despite ours kids gagging.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>At the dinner table, we all catch up on our lives. Ethan talks about his basketball team and how they’re just one game away from the championship and how he’s been helping Katniss with some accounting work. He’s actually just doing a lot of filing, but once in awhile he’ll be asked to help with something that requires quick mathematics. Katniss talks about the account she acquired for a local chain of clothing stores and I tell everyone how Mellark Bakery has started creating Japanese cheesecakes.</p>
<p>After I married Katniss, I stepped down from my leadership role in the office, letting Beetee take over—he was pretty much guiding me since my Dad died, anyway—and went on to work in our flagship bakery as assistant to the Head Baker, Mags Olsen. Eventually when Mags retired, I took over as Head Baker and have been there ever since.</p>
<p>It feels good to work at our original bakery; makes me feel closer to my Dad.</p>
<p>Also, while some might not think of baking as artistic, I’ve been able to get a creative when it comes to designing with cakes. My wedding cake designs have been sought-after since the first one I created for Katniss and my own wedding. Ours was a multi-tier vanilla buttercream cake with a hot cocoa sponge cake spray-painted with edible gold.</p>
<p>“And, how about you?” I ask Gabby. “What have you been up to?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Gabby muses for a moment, her fork dangling in her grasp. “Been working with gouache on canvas and am working more on my sculptures—can’t quite get the hands right for my series on the Muses.” She puts down her fork, looking between Katniss and me. “Also, there is something I would like to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>Katniss and I both put our utensils down as does Ethan to give her our attention.</p>
<p>Gabby goes scarlet. “Well…it’s something that you might not be happy about. You might actually be downright upset.”</p>
<p>“Well, when you start it that way…” I give Gabby an encouraging smile. “There’s nothing that you can’t tell us that we won’t try to understand.”</p>
<p>Katniss reaches for my hand under the table and I give it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of working…as a sort of model,” she begins, her voice tightening at its end.</p>
<p>I start to turn light-headed knowing where this conversation is going and I feel myself begin to float out of my body watching this train wreck.</p>
<p>Katniss’ grip on my hand has suddenly gotten extraordinarily tight, tethering me back.</p>
<p>“That’s cool,” Ethan says though he looks a little confused. “But aren’t models supposed to be super tall?”</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly fashion modeling,” Gabby replies. She clears her throat and then looks to me and Katniss. “I actually wouldn’t be wearing…clothes.”</p>
<p>Ethan’s eyes go wide. “Whoa—and sick.”</p>
<p>“It’s really good money and I can pay for my art supplies without having to ask you or Dad,” Gabby says in a rushed voice. “Also, I’m learning a lot about how to work on the human body.” She eyes Katniss and me. “So…what do you think?”</p>
<p>I put up my index finger, trying to keep myself steady. “Can you excuse your mother and I?”</p>
<p>Gabby nods her head quickly while I practically carry Katniss out of her chair.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>Katniss and I sit on the couch, a good distance away from the kids who are probably fearing what happens next.</p>
<p>“Did you expect that from her?” Katniss finally says after a long moment of silence.</p>
<p>“No,” I say. “I thought it was going to be worse—like she was pregnant, or she got married…not this.”</p>
<p>“Well when you say it that way, it doesn’t sound all that bad,” she replies.</p>
<p>“As horrified as we are, we can’t exactly say no,” I point out. “After all, you and I were pretty much in the same boat. Art supplies are expensive, and nude modeling is good money.”</p>
<p>“I know it is, but we could give her the money!” Katniss argues.</p>
<p>“You know Gabby won’t take it,” I say. “She already feels bad that you and Gale are paying tuition.” Taking a deep breath, I take her hand. “There is something we can do that might throw her off doing this.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We can tell her—” I grit my teeth at my next words. “—about our experiences. Just might freak her out enough.”</p>
<p>Katniss pales, but after a minute nods in agreement. “That could work.” She looks to me. “But then there is that chance that we’ll have to tell her the rest.”</p>
<p>I close my eyes, willing away the urge to run out of the house and yell bloody mercy.</p>
<p>“If that’s what we have to do, then we do it.”</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>Knocking on Gabby’s door, we wait until she opens it. After Katniss and my discussion, we went back to the dining room and continued our awkwardly silent dinner before sending Ethan off to bed.</p>
<p>“Can we come in?” Katniss asks.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Gabby widens her door before turning and going to her bed. Katniss sits at the end of it, while I take the seat at Gabby’s desk. Our daughter takes her pillow and hugs it as we settle down. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“First,” Katniss starts. “We’re not upset. However, you can’t be surprised that we’re not exactly happy about this.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Gabby says. “And, I know there are other jobs available, but this particular job works with my schedule and it’s a learning experience. The money is good and I’m not going off campus so it’s accessible.”</p>
<p>Katniss looks to her in concern. “Do you really need money, sweetie? We can—"</p>
<p>“No, Mom,” Gabby interrupts. “You know I don’t want to do this myself. You and Dad more than helped with the tuition. Also, Dad offered to give me money and I turned him down, too. I know that he and Madge are still paying off the new house, so I don’t want to add on anything else.”</p>
<p>“Before you make a decision, your mother and I wanted to tell you about how we met.”</p>
<p>“I know you met in college and then just drifted apart,” Gabby recalls. “Then a few years, a marriage, a baby, and a divorce later, you guys met up when Mom came to your office—”</p>
<p>“Gabs, there’s a little more to that story,” I say. “I was attending an illustration class where I was also a teacher’s aide and I needed ink. I knew that Effie, my teacher, had an extra supply in the back cupboards so I went to the back, opened the door, and there was a girl—in a white robe—just crouched inside.”</p>
<p>Gabby straightens, her eyes round as she realizes who I’m referring to. “Mom?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Katniss shakes her head in embarrassment. “I needed money and you know that I didn’t have much since your Grandma was the only one working. My roommate told me about a modeling job and that the money was good…” She lets out a breath. “But as soon as I got the robe on, I panicked and before I could even think, I was hiding in a cupboard.”</p>
<p>Katniss looks to me and I reach over to grasp her hand.</p>
<p>“And suddenly, this beautiful boy was staring at me.”</p>
<p>Gabby puts her palm. “This is the weirdest story ever.”</p>
<p>“It gets stranger,” I say. “So, your mom explains that she’s super nervous and obviously doesn’t want to model, we’re trying to keep quiet before Effie realizes that she’s hiding, and I had modeled during my first few years in college…”</p>
<p>Our daughter screams into her pillow before responding, “You were a nude model!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and thanks to this really gorgeous girl hiding in a cupboard, I was going to do it again.”</p>
<p>“Mom, you let Dad take the hit for you!”</p>
<p>“I know!” Katniss covers her face with her hands. “Though I have to say, it was worth the view.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were peeking!”</p>
<p>“This is just getting weirder,” Gabby says. “I really can’t imagine all of this.” She turns to Katniss. “Did you eventually end up modeling?”</p>
<p>Katniss looks to me before answering, “More or less.”</p>
<p>Gabby looks between us. “I know <em>that </em>look. Oh God, please tell me that what I’m thinking isn’t true.”</p>
<p>Our silence is enough of an answer.</p>
<p>Also, it’s a reminder to clean up our attic which hides some not-so-suitable sketches of Katniss.</p>
<p>“I was your age, Gabby,” Katniss explains. “And though it seems like easy work, it was a very exposing experience—in more ways than one. Realizing what I was about to do, exposed my lack of confidence…and body issues…my vulnerability…”</p>
<p>“Being up there, it was all the things your mother said. I did hesitate that first time, but I was determined to prove myself to your grandparents that I could be self-sufficient,” I tell her. “But in order to make it up to that podium, I kind of had to shut down parts of myself, the parts that made me vulnerable.”</p>
<p>I look to Katniss, giving her a smile.</p>
<p>“But I do have to say, your mother brought all those parts out of me.”</p>
<p>“In <em>so</em> many ways, I’m sure,” Gabby retorts with a soft smile. She sits back against her headboard. “So, are you basically telling me that you don’t want me to do this?”</p>
<p>A few hours ago, I had come up with this plan to deter Gabby from modeling. However, modeling was what brought me Katniss…and Gabby…and Ethan. So, part of me has doubts as to whether I should be trying to enforce my fatherly duty and tell her no.</p>
<p>I feel like we’re at an impasse.</p>
<p>“Not every story is going to be like ours,” Katniss warns. “And, we can’t stop you from doing it so…the decision is yours. You’re an adult, so you are now in charge of the consequences or rewards.”</p>
<p>Gabby nods. “Thank you for treating me as an adult,” she tells us diplomatically.</p>
<p>Together, we stand and hug her, holding Gaby like she is still that tiny four-year-old that I just met.</p>
<p>As I lead Katniss to the door, I turn to her. “That was pretty cool of you.”</p>
<p>She winks at me. “Not quite.”</p>
<p>At the open doorway, Katniss suddenly turns to our daughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, Gabriela—” The girl on the bed suddenly looks worried; being called by her full name is never a good thing. “—you’re responsible for calling your father tomorrow and telling him about your potential new job.”</p>
<p>Gabby’s jaw drops. “Wha—MOM!”</p>
<p>Katniss has already closed the door behind us.</p>
<p>It will be a cold day in hell before Gale Hawthorne will allow his first-born to be a nude model.</p>
<p>“Pawning the no off on Gale?” I grin at my wife. “That was a good one.”</p>
<p>We high-five.</p>
<p>Katniss reaches on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck. She pulls me down, pressing her mouth to mine, immediately causing my stomach to flip as well as some other parts to react.</p>
<p>“I think I’m feeling a little inspired,” I say, my mouth smeared against hers.</p>
<p>“You are?” she asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>I pull her closer, practically lifting her off the ground.</p>
<p>“You will never stop inspiring me.”</p>
<p><strong>FIN</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you readers are curious, Gabby decides not to model. However, she does date the model who ended up with the job.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>